Alexei Sokolov
'''Alexei Sokolov '''worked for the Fourth Reich as the warden of a Nazi concentration camp known as the Keep. A sadistic and cruel demeanered officer, Sokolov specialized in the torture and mental breaking of prisoners incarcerated at the Keep. Biography Nazi Service Alexei Sokolov was a Russian allied with the Fourth Reich and he served as the warden of the notorious concentration camp known as the Keep. The prison was infamous for its high security, having been designed to hold many officers and soldiers as prisoners. Sokolov believes in torture, a very cruel way to get information from enemies. Incarceration of Evan Peterson The Nazis managed to capture General Evan Peterson and transported him to the Keep. Evan and his officers were transferred to the Keep under the watch of Sokolov and while being held at the camp, Evan was interrogated in order to obtain coordinates for a key route in North America, control of which could influence the outcome of the war. Sokolov relied on the use to break his prisoners and used a medical assistant and a few guards to torture Evan and get the information out of him by any means necessary. Even though he did not know the Allies was planning to rescue Evan, he knew that they would eventually arrive to save him. His predictions came true as a rescue team soon came in the form of a stealth chopper. Due to his suspicions and the current occupancy of the prison, he ordered his right-hand woman Lieutenant Colonel Emma Weber to investigate however she did not find anything but the wardens tension did not ease. However, when a mine guarding the camp exploded because of a soldier accidentally triggering it, Sokolov knew a rescue team had arrived. Thus, Sokolov ordered all of his troops to their positions and prepared his special unit of commandos. In the mean time, Sokolov, within the Keep Command, watched the intruders' every step with the use of security cameras. Sokolov took the opportunity and activated a trap, however this failed when the commandos attempted to arrest the Allies and take them to the holding cells, as the strike team managed to eliminate them. The turn of events angered Sokolov and when Captain Roy shot the surveillance cameras, that was the last straw for the warden and he decided to go out there and take matters into his own hands. To his dismay, he was too late and the Allied navy officers, including Captain Wilhelm Schmider, had already been freed. A guard, inspecting the prison cell, reported that the prisoners had escaped. Infuriated by the statement of the obvious by the guard, he ordered his captain to punish the guard for using such words like "escape". The guard was shot in the head for his failure, which in a way was used by Sokolov to let out some built-up anger. After the display, two guards reported to Sokolov that the Allies were heading for the upper levels, which unknown to Sokolov was a diversion by General Omar Kennedy to lead the attention away from the second group of Allied forces exiting the Keep. The warden, assuming the Allies were to steal transports, sent orders to all his battalions to stand guard of the landing pads and requested that he wanted all prisoners back. But in a few moments an explosion occured that shook the entire camp. Sokolov and his men were shaken by the explosion, but they stood their ground. Sokolov was later contacted by Berechnen Dunkel who was upset as he heard about the Allies' success of rescuing Evan and his men. After Emma informed him, Sokolov went to answer Dunkel, accompanied by Emma. After Dunkel expressed his frustration about the conflict, Sokolov assured him that everything was under control and ended transmission. He then grabbed Emma and warned her never to surprise him like that again to which Emma obliged. Later on, after Emma laid a trap for Kennedy's team, he observed them falling for the trap via video screen and laughed at them as guards and turrets surrounded the team. After the captured team were brought into the Keep Command, Sokolov asked for the information on the key routes and threatened to execute the soldiers if they did not listen. Evan replied that they are prepared to die in this war for anything to which Sokolov grabbed a rifle from a commando and shot a soldier in the head. He then proceeded to execute another soldier when Emma informed him that General Adamson Skateman's team had been spotted. Sokolov ordered the prisoners to be taken for interrogation. Later on, however, a guard informed him that prisoners had escaped and what was worse for Sokolov, Emma informed him that Dunkel wanted to contact him immediately. Looking at the view of the outside, Sokolov noticed that a part of the pipeline had exploded and quickly deduced that the two teams were probably heading for the landing pad as that their only way of escaping. Ignoring contact with Dunkel, he ordered all units to the landing pad. His predictions proved correct as a firefight soon erupted there which resulted in the death of Corporal Logan, the destruction of rescue team's helicopter and the remaining members of the team escaping to the bottom caverns. Death However, Dunkel contacted Sokolov again and reminded him the importance of the Allies' capture and threatened him by saying that Sokolov's promises to capture the Allies were the only thing keeping him alive. Sokolov then ordered the release of wild lions in an attempt to pick up the Allies' scent. When the team were spotted, Sokolov personally led a squad of commandos to capture them. Upon sighting the team, he fired at them. However, he was shot at by Wilhelm but missed. He then grabbed Wilhelm, angry that he was unable to obtain the information, and was about to stab him with a knife, but was stabbed through the chest by Amanda Tate with a sword and killed. Personality Quotes Category:Axis Military Category:Axis Military Officers Category:Russians Category:Deceased Category:Males